The present disclosure relates to vehicles, and more particularly to utility and all-terrain vehicles.
Generally, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or more passengers over a variety of terrain. More particularly, some ATVs and UVs may include side-by-side seating, in which a passenger may be seated next to the driver at the front of the vehicle. Side-by-side vehicles also may include a rear seating area to accommodate additional passengers in the vehicle. A roll cage may be provided over the seating of the vehicle. Additionally, ATVs and UVs may provide a cargo area in the front and/or the rear of the vehicle in order to carry cargo. ATVs and UVs include ground-engaging members, which may be tires, tracks, skis, or any other device for moving the vehicle across the ground.
Exemplary tracked ATVs are provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/225,206, filed Mar. 25, 2014 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,665, the entire disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.